The BlackWhite one
The coming of BlackWhite one (黒白一の訪れ, Kuroshiro ichi no otozure) is a Date A Live fanfiction that is created in 2014 and already complete. The sequel of the story is called Re:BlackWhite one (再：黒白一, Sai: Kuroshiro ichi). It was cross-over with Infinite Stratos story and called BlackWhite:Ignition Boost (黒白一: 点火·ブースト, Kuroshiro ichi: Tenka· būsuto). The story set alternately after vol. 11 of Light Novels. There's also another story called "The coming of BlackWhite one: Dark Route" (黒白一の訪れ：暗い経路, Kuroshiro ichi no otozure: Kurai keiro) where this story taken place and time when Dante's death plan failed. This is take alternately from beginning of story of Light Novels. The story was rewritten in 2015 with same character name but difference story progress. The rewrite title is "The BlackWhite one". The story set right after vol. 12 of Light Novels. It was, once again have decide to be rewritten and rebooting in the same time. The OC's would be brought to the story with some change, including the newest character Nanako Kodokushi, the reboot of Nishiro, and other still in development Spirits. Plot The first spirit sealer and the ex-wizard, Karakūkyo Dante, was secretly save the spirit long before Shido become spirit sealer. After a lot of event occur, he decide to meet Shido and reveal his existance. After he come, a lot of event occur around Shido. After such a time, Shido slowly have a question with him: "Who he really is?" Characters Karakūkyo Dante The spirit sealer and as well ex-wizard of DEM. He use the fake name "Karakūkyo Dante" as replacement of his real name due unknown reason. He was pseudo-spirit due there's a spirit that reside inside his body. Able to unleash angel Raziel as he was spirit himself. Knowing as the founder and commander of secret organization Yggdrasill. Shizukana Yuki A spirit that travel along with Dante. She wasn't sealed by Dante because certain reason. Nishiro (Reboot Chisiki Nishiro) The spirit that reside inside Dante body. His name, "Nishiro" is given by Dante due to the fact that he don't even know about his real name. He somehow was pervert that sometime make Dante mad at him. His angel is Raziel. Alisa Amelia Evanhart The current captain of America AST team. Previously second in command when Dante still become wizard and before he join DEM. Join DEM with her own reason. Kōichi Miruko The first spirit that Dante have sealed. Current work as Dante secretary on Yggdrasill, as well second in command seat. Her angel is unknown. Aria Second spirit that Dante seal. Was killed by . Her angel is Enkidu. ??? An unknown spirit that Dante meet. is a codename that Dante give to her. She was kill Aria. Currently was hunted by Dante. Her angel is unknown. The Creator An unknown figure. Several times was mentioned by . The 21 Other Spirits that Dante meet: * Tachiaga Ren (revealed) * Audrey Brinsch Carmellia (revealed) * Satsuki Alice/Luna (revealed)(cross-over OC) * Sora (revealed)(cross-over OC) * Nanako Kodokushi * 16 other unrevealed spirits Itsuka Shido Itsuka Kotori Takamiya Mana Yatogami Tohka Yoshino Tokisaki Kurumi Yamai Kaguya Yamai Yuzuru Izayoi Miku Tobiichi Origami Natsumi Elliot Baldwin Woodman Karen Nora Mathers Isaac Ray Peram Wescott Ellen Mira Marthers Factions Yggdrasill A secret organization that work under Ratatoskr founder and benefactor, Elliot Woodman, but mostly work independently. It was exist secretly long before Shido was taken as Ratatoskr spirit sealer and take the job mainly to make sure spirits save and decreasing DEM influence over the wolrld. Ratatoskr DEM AST Terminology Technology and Equipment Annihilate Realizer Unit (AR-Unit) An upgrade version of CR-Unit. Different from CR-Unit, AR-Unit created without any weakness from the entire CR-Unit, but far more hard to control from CR-Unit due the side effect of the wearer. So far only Dante who able to use it, because not only he was the inventor of AR-Unit but also his body is slightly modified by DEM when he's still one of their wizard (it was repleaced by his spirit power). ' The first AR-Unit. Enchanted the wearer strength and defense with the side effect make the wearer three time faster to exhaust. It equipped with: * 2 ' A pair of long-length high frequency red katana. Only can use one on normal mode. * Overdrive mode A system tha allow wearer to release the limit of unit. Able to use two ' in this mode. ' The second unit of AR-Unit. It reserved to replicate the spirit power using the spirit mana that spirit power was use. Currently only able to replicate Tohka angel. It equipped with: * ' The replicate of angel Sandalphon. Take shape of big mechanized broad-sword and can split into two. ' / ' An unknown unit that using Inverse spirit mana as it power source. Extremely uncontrolable and dangerous for wearer. the abilities of the unit is still unknown. * ' Spoiler The only equipment/system that attact to the unit. A seven pairs of mid-long black sword that can be combined to various style of attacks. * D-Sword: Basic style. A seven pairs of swords. * E-Claw: Basic style. Three pairs swords attact to hand, making claw shape weapon. * A-Blade Wing: Basic style. Four pairs swords attack on back, making wing shape. * T-Gun: Basic style. A pair swords formation for each pairs. Can deploy a laser-like attack or fly toward enemy in high speed. * H-Combine: A system that allowed some style to be combined. * ' Blast': All swords combined into satellite-like formation on sky to deploy massive satellite attack/gigantic laser to ground. * ' Execution': A formation of seven pairs swords combine into massive sword. Trivia * Two characters; Aokaze Arashi and Aokaze Yuki from other fanfiction "Rampage of Shadow Twin" was become cameo on one of chapter of story. * Strange enough, / unit is resemble to Origami Tobiichi's Metatron. Even its attacks style have similarity on some part. Link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10151944/1/The-coming-of-BlackWhite-one https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10551505/1/Re-BlackWhite-one https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10490767/1/BlackWhite-Ignition-Boost https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10527148/1/The-coming-of-BlackWhite-one-Dark-Route https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11588466/1/The-BlackWhite-one